


The Right Thing to Do

by TrekFaerie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFaerie/pseuds/TrekFaerie
Summary: It's the least he can do, really.





	The Right Thing to Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edgebug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgebug/gifts).



> "please give me dj sucking finn's dick  
> he can rationalize it like "well i'm about to sell him out so it's the right thing to do to give him one last good time"  
> gives rose her necklace back, sucks finns dick,"
> 
> For Kip, who asked so nicely for me to deal with fandom's distinct lack of dj/finn shit, and who also provided services as a Stutter Beta.

It's a problem. Not a big problem, maybe, but enough to unnerve him a little bit. Just a snag. Something that could give him pause if this all goes as badly as he thinks it's gonna go, a pause that could get him killed.

He hadn't thought he'd like the damn kids so much.

But, he does. There's something about the two of them, their bright-eyed dedication to their silly little cause, their naivety, their innocence--he can't remember the last time he met anybody like that. A long time before he started calling himself Don't Join. If he were still the type to feel guilty about things, he'd probably feel guilty over the whole thing. Probably. He likes to think he would.

He's already decided he's gonna give the girl, Rose, her little necklace back. If it's so important to her, it'll give her something to hold on to when the shit hits the fan. Finn's harder. He doesn't know what he can give him that's good enough to take the sting off, doesn't know the kid well enough to figure out what would help him. He stares at him as they sit in the lounge of the stolen ship, trying to figure it all out.

Finn, who had been pretty quiet after their little conversation had ended, meets his gaze for the briefest of moments--then ducks his head down, almost shyly, suddenly finding the ground to be much more interesting. DJ cocks his head to the side, thinking--then, he grins. There. That would work. That would definitely work.

He stretches out lazily, the tips of his fingers just barely touching Finn's shoulder. "So," he says, casual as anything, "been a rough c-couple of weeks f-for your Resistance types, huh?"

Finn snorts, still looking away, but doesn't move away from the touch. "You can say that again."

"This is p-p-probably the first chance you've had to relax this whole t-time."

"I'm not relaxed," he says. "I don't think I've ever been relaxed my entire life. I wouldn't know how to do it."

Silence, again--sorta tense, a little awkward. DJ slips a bit closer to him on the couch, throws an arm over his shoulders. The kid tenses, looks over at him questioningly. "What are you doing?"

"Well, if you d-d-don't know how..." He slips his fingers under his open collar, tracing idle shapes into his skin. "I could t-teach you a little, a little s-something."

"But, I..." He wonders, for a bit, what he means to say, there. 'But, I have a girlfriend, that pretty little thing in the other room?' 'But, I have a boyfriend, that even prettier little thing waiting for me back home?' 'But, I don't understand why an incredibly handsome, talented, clever man like yourself would want anything with a guy like me?' Whatever it is, it dies on his lips, and he leans into the touch.

"Only if you're up for it, of c-course." His fingers dip lower, a calloused thumb brushing against a hardening nipple. "Stop any t-time you like. But, you'll probably be able to d-d-do your little Resistance m-mission a bit better if you're more, more relaxed, right? Stress is pretty d-distracting."

"Oh, I'm up for it! I'm, yeah..." He gives him a grin that he's probably trying very hard to make look cool, or at least not nervous. It's not working. "I'm into it. Yeah."

DJ falls to his knees in a way that's more like drunkenly falling out of his chair than anything else, resting his forearms on Finn's thighs, nimble fingers busying themselves with belts and loops. "Let's see what we're wor-working with," he says under his breath, tugging the trousers halfway down with one swift movement. "... Huh. Stormtrooper regulation undies, if I'm n-not mis-mistaken. You two get more interesting with each p-passing moment."

"How is that even something you recognize?" His voice is muffled, though, as he's taken to hiding his face in the crook of his arm.

"You p-pick up things here and there," he says lightly, freeing Finn's cock with another quick pull. "You never know wh-when something might c-c-come in handy."

"Is that a pun-- _Shit_!" He brings the head into his mouth, letting it sit heavy on his tongue. It hasn't been an overly long time since the last time he had a cock in his mouth--he hadn't been alone in that cell for very long--so the movements come easy to him. Mind his teeth. Brace his hand. Swallow hard around the cock bumping against the back of his throat and look up to enjoy watching the kid losing his damn mind. "Shit, shit, _shit_!"

He pulls back with a loud pop, keeping one hand stroking the wet length, pressing the head with his thumb to gather more. "Been a while, huh, k-kid?"

"You could-- _Fuck_ , please, do that again!" His eyes are wide and wild as he swallows his cock again, one hand clutching his own hair and the other nervously twitching out towards DJ's. He rolls his eyes and reaches up to gently nudge the hand towards his head, letting him clutch the short hair there. "You could say that."

A virgin Stormtrooper-- how often did you come across one of those? It makes him feel a bit more of an obligation, to make sure he has an even better time. Make it memorable.

It doesn't take much longer after that. He swallows his come with his nose crammed against his pubic hair, holding him still as he can with a single hand on a bucking hip. He pulls off, adjusts himself in his own pants--he'll take care of that himself once the kid's gone off to his little girlfriend--and pats the kid on the hip, giving him a grin. "Feeling b-better?" he asks. "Relaxed?"

Finn lets out a shaky breath, grinning back at him. "Yeah," he says. "Think I've got the hang of it, now."

Good kids, he thinks, watching him awkwardly shuffle off back to the bridge. Too bad they'll probably end up killed. Too bad he'll probably have a hand in it. Too, too bad.


End file.
